elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock Patron - Elder Dragon
You may align yourself with any elder dragon, drawing your powers from their well of infinite magic. Warlocks that make an elder dragon their patron will typically share in the practices, beliefs, and philosophy of the chosen elder dragon. The Elder Dragon you are aligned with doesn’t need to know you even exist for you to draw power from them. Vita - Conjuration Conjure Sensory Beginning at 1st level, you have the ability to perform small magical wonders! As an action, you may perform one of the following: * You may create a small cloud of fog, a light mist of harmless gas in any color, sprinkle drops of lesser poison, a small spray of lightning sparks, or a stinky gas odor. All these effects are created from your hand. * You may manipulate nearby vegetation such as vines, leaves, or grass. They cannot be manipulated in a way that would deal damage to creature. The vegetation may be used to open or close an unlocked door, distract a creature, or carry small objects that weigh no more than 5 lbs. * You may have small objects that weigh no more than 5 lbs. within 10 feet of you teleport to your hand. You must be able to see the object and it cannot be held by a creature unless deemed by the DM. Alternatively, you may teleport small objects anywhere within 10 feet of you. * You may create a small rain of water from your hand which you may concentrate on producing for as long as you desire. This fountain is significant enough to fill a waterskin after 10 minutes or put out small flames. * You may conjure small illusions of woodland animals such as a squirrel or a rabbit. The illusions last up to 1 minute while you concentrate on them and cannot perform any action except the Move action. The illusions cannot physically interact with any object or creature. The illusions look real and would require close investigation to determine that they are illusions. Spellcasting Additional Spells You gain additional spells for partaking in the Elder Dragon’s school of magic. These do not count against your spells prepared because they are always prepared. However, you must still expend a spell slot to use these spells. You obtain the spells of the spell level your class would normally gain them. You do not need semantic materials to cast these spells. You also learn the Poison Spray cantrip if you do not already know it. Combat Casting Beginning at 6th level, you may use your reaction to cast a Conjuration spell that has a casting time of 1 action. Once used, you must perform a short or long rest to use this feature again. Rejuvenate Beginning at 10th level, you may emit a 15 ft. radius cloud of rejuvenating energy within 60 feet of you. This cloud appears to be sparkling, green dust slowly falling to the ground after being conjured. The energy of the cloud heals all creatures within the radius for 2d8 + 10 + your spellcasting modifier. This cannot heal Undead or Constructs. Alternatively, you may focus this energy on a single creature within 5 ft of you or yourself to heal for 3d10 + 10 + your spellcasting modifier. This heal may resurrect creatures who have died within 1 minute, but come back to life with half as many health points the heal granted. In addition to resurrection, that creature suffers level three exhaustion until they perform a long rest. Additionally, creatures affected will have their hunger and thirst sustained for the next three days and any attack made against them will suffer disadvantage until your next turn due to the glimmering dust. The spell will also dispel any diseases and magical afflictions no greater than spell level 3 on all affected creatures. Conjure Companion Beginning at 14th level, You gain the ability to summon a creature within one of the following creature types: Fey, Celestial (Only if Good), Fiend (Only if Evil), Elemental, Ooze, or Plant. You may select any creature within the creature type chosen that has a challenge rating no greater than 6 and cannot be larger than a Large creature. The stats are determined by the DM. As an action, you may summon your companion. The companion will last 8 hours, or until it drops to 0 hit points, or until you dismiss it. You may change your companion creature by performing a ritual that lasts 1 hour. If the creature has an Intelligence of 6 or more, it may be commanded to perform tasks outside of combat. You cannot command it to perform self destructive acts, tasks that would harm you, or acts that would go against its alignment. You may telepathically command or speak to your companion if within 120 feet of you. The companion understands all speech by you while speaking to it telepathically. At 20th level, all summon restrictions are lifted and you can summon any creature within your chosen creature type. Additionally, the companion will be able to remain summoned indefinitely until you dismiss it or until it drops to 0 hit points. Homebrew Warlock Invocation Elder Dragon Power (Requires Elder Dragon Patron and 5th level) Whenever you cast a spell within the school of magic of your chosen Elder Dragon, add your spellcasting modifier to all damage or other non-attack rolls. Additionally, all durations of spells in the school of magic are doubled. Category:Homebrew System